The prupose of this study is to measure the detectability and progress of intracranial hemorrhage using a new light-based noninvasive technique called TOFA. During the last year, research focus was fully on hardware changes and design to achieve speedier scan times, enhanced light collection, and deeper tissue probing. Significant advances have been made towards improving instrument performance in readiness for agressive clinical studies. This hardware and engineering effort was supported by GCRC funds. However, this faster, more efficient, and calibrated prototype will be available for studies proposed under GCRC. Focus will be on using TOFA to monitor cerebral function by measuring blood oxygenation and flow in realtime, allowing tracking of early onset and progression of infant brain injury.